<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Birthday Surprise by Hannibalistic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928602">A Birthday Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalistic/pseuds/Hannibalistic'>Hannibalistic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, One Shot, Seduction, Sex, Spanking, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will In Nothing But an Apron, Will Seduces Hannibal, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalistic/pseuds/Hannibalistic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiring week for Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham decides to spice things up on the psychiatrist’s birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Birthday Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blinding light that shined through Hannibal Lecter’s curtains was no longer enough to wake the older man up. He had been working tirelessly for a week straight, as he had racked up his schedule with patients and dinner parties, only leaving the weekends off. Hannibal usually always got up before Will, being the first one to make breakfast, greet Will in the morning, and generally have the most pleasant attitude no matter the hour of day.</p><p>Today, was a special day for Hannibal: his birthday. Of course, Hannibal hadn’t kept track of this seemingly important date, sleeping it off as he snoozed in his large bed, however he would wake up soon enough.</p><p>Hannibal slowly came to, staring at the darkness behind his eyes. He grunted softly and started to open his heavy lids, the view of his prestige room coming into focus. However, he no longer felt the warmth beside him that had eased his sleep. He turned over, and noticed Will as missing.</p><p>Hannibal sat up quickly, looking around as he was nowhere to be seen. His senses were still dulled from exhaustion as he called out for his counterpart.</p><p>“Will?” He  called as he rubbed his eyes, throwing off his sheets as he sat up. “Will?” Hannibal called again as he stood up, grabbing his robe from his futon as he shrugged it on and opened his room door. The moment the door swung open, Hannibal’s nose was filled with the smell of eggs and cream. He would’ve noticed it sooner if it wasn’t for his blurry morning mind. He paused, sniffing more as he smelt the strawberries and toast— slightly burnt toast.</p><p>Hannibal relaxed, his tense shoulders coming down as he realized Will had, in fact, not abandoned him. He tied his robe shut slowly and slowly walked into the kitchen, quiet as not to disturb Will. He peered into the kitchen, craning his head around the corner, and froze.</p><p>Will was there, but not as Hannibal expect him to be. Will’s  back turned to him as his brown curls laid softly on his hair, brushed down and smooth. What surprised Hannibal was the lack of clothing, other than Hannibal’s apron. This threw him off, and he briefly considered that maybe this was not his lover. Hannibal’s eyes glided down to Will’s butt and he raised his brows as he grinned slightly. No, it was Will. </p><p>Hannibal walked to him, inhaling deeply as he wrapped his arms around Will’s waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of Will’s neck before sighing.</p><p>“Oh, good morning.” Will grinned and looked at him. Hannibal looked up, and Will planted a kiss onto his lips gently, “And happy birthday.” Hannibal blinked.</p><p>Hannibal paused, retracting his head slightly, “Is it?” He jested.</p><p>Will chuckled at him and caressed the side of his cheek, running his hand to the back of Hannibal’s head.</p><p>“I must’ve lost track of the days...” Hannibal noted.</p><p>“Yes, you did.” Will let him go and flipped the egg on the pan, “I figured I could do something nice since you’ve been, uh, working so hard.”</p><p>“Oh?” Hannibal smiled and looked down at the pan and then glanced down at Will’s butt. “Is all of this mine?” He asked. </p><p>Will let out another chuckle, “Yes,” he paused and turned his head, “unless you’re talking about me?” Hannibal reached over and turned off the stove.</p><p>“If I am?” Hannibal asked as he tilted his head.</p><p>“Well,” Will sighed, “I think we can make some arrangements...”</p><p>Hannibal kissed his neck gently, moving down to his shoulder as he rode his hands up Will’s sides. He felt the pale man’s smooth skin beneath his hands, and the muscle that Will had built up tensing beneath it’s layer.</p><p>Will let out a soft moan, and put his hands on the sides of the stove, craning his head away from Hannibal. Hannibal bit down softly on Will’s shoulder, and Will winced, grabbing onto the back of his head and squeezing the tuffs of greying hair.</p><p>“Ah— n-never too tired for this, right?” Will asked.</p><p>“If it’s you, never.” Hannibal confirmed. “I could eat you for breakfast~” He whispered.</p><p>“Oh really?” Will asked as he glanced back at him. “I hope not in that way....just yet.”</p><p>“Mhm...” Hannibal said lowly. Will reached back and grabbed his crotch, causing Hannibal to flinch slightly as he looked down. </p><p>“It’s poking me...” Will mentioned.</p><p>Hannibal watched as Will slowly rubbed his hand against his stiffening cock. His lips parted slightly, exhaling heavily as he dug his nails into Will’s hips. </p><p>Will slowly sank down onto the floor, getting onto his knees and turning around to face Hannibal. Hannibal looked down at him and raised his brows as Will grabbed onto the lining of his white silkies.</p><p>“Why you wear this ridiculous things.?” Will chuckled.</p><p>”You don’t like them?” Hannibal asked, slightly offended. He didn’t think Will and his basic blue and grey boxers were qualified to judge his own garments.</p><p>”Oh, they fit your personality just fine.” Hannibal turned his head slightly, a look of warning crossing Hannibal’s face, “I just like them better off.” Will pulled them down, and Hannibal stood still, watching him intently. </p><p>Will leaned in, and opened his mouth, teasing Hannibal by breathing onto his semi-hard cock, only inches away from his tip as his hot air caressed Hannibal’s large member. </p><p>Hannibal remained still, getting slightly irritated as Will stared him down. Will slowly rolled out his tongue, licking the tip of Hannibal’s cock with the very end of his tongue. The warm wetness caused Hannibal to tense,, his toes slightly curling inwards.</p><p>”Don’t you just love the smell of morning wood?” Will jested as he turned his head to the side, running his lips along the side to the base of Hannibal’s cock, all the while staring intimately into Hannibal’s sunken brown eyes.</p><p>Hannibal didn’t respond, only watching him carefully with a staid expression</p><p>Will finally backed his lips up to the end of his cock, and pushed his mouth onto the tip, moving his head down and rolling his tongue along the underbelly of his groin.<br/>
Hannibal put his hand on the back of Will’s head, gently helping him as he forced Will’s head down.</p><p>Will gagged slightly, coughing as Hannibal released the pressure of his grip.</p><p>“That should be good enough.” Hannibal admitted.</p><p>”Oh, are you eager?” Will asked, “I barely even got started.”</p><p>”How could I not be when you’re presented yourself in such a way, Will?” Hannibal retorted. </p><p>Will continued to bob his head, coating Hannibal’s cock with his mouth as he felt it stiffen and grown more inside of his mouth. Hannibal’s lips parted slightly as he watched. Will seemed adamant that they maintain eye contact. The Lithuanian man felt his partner’s tongue glide around his cock, the rugged but soft surface of his tongue making it difficult to keep his gruff voice down. He put his hand on Will’s head, and pushed him back slightly.</p><p>Will slowly got off of his knees, rubbing his body against Hannibal’s on his way up, his hands gently caressing Hannibal’s skin as he gripped onto his shoulders. Hannibal leaned in slightly, tilting his head as glancing at Will as if to ask if it was ok to kiss him, and Will did kiss him.</p><p>Hannibal’s hands wrapped around Will’s waist eagerly, pulling him in closer as he tilted his head more and deepened the kiss. Will ran his fingers through Hannibal’s already messy bed-head, tugging gently as he felt Hannibal’s tongue rub against his. Hannibal stepped to him, pinning him against the stove as he reached over and grabbed the spatula. Will turned around to look at what he was grabbing.</p><p>”Put your hands on the counter, Will.” Hannibal whispered as he broke the kiss and leaned into his ear.</p><p>”Oh, I don’t think I deserve that...” Will murmured, a hint of anxiety raising in his voice.</p><p>”I thought today was my birthday?” Hannibal coaxed, a devilish grin beginning to peak on his face.</p><p>Will glance down at the spatula and then raised his brows slowly before he turned around and put his hands on the counter.</p><p>“Just don’t bruise it. I want to be able to sit down and eat after this.” Will chuckled.</p><p>“You can sit on my lap.” Hannibal offered. He pulled Will’s hips out and gently rubbed the back of his hand along Will’s ass, tilted his head before his raised the spatula diagonally across his body and whipped him with the flat end of it.</p><p>Will winced and let out a stifled grunt, opening his once closed fists and spreading his fingers out in a strain as a red mark began to appear.</p><p>Hannibal hit him again in the same spot, getting more of a reaction out of Will from the tendered area as Will gasped and raised his head, his back tensing as Hannibal ran his hand along Will’s shoulder blades, feeling the muscles tense and pull, straining themselves against the pain that rippled through Will’s body.</p><p>Hannibal ran the spatula down Will’s lower back, watching his body tense and brace for impact as he went past his lower dimples.</p><p>He took the spatula off of him, and Will held his breath. Hannibal took his time before gently patting him with it in a gentle rhyme, getting lower with the tool as Will start to relax, and Hannibal then spanked him harder just under his ass.</p><p>Will grunted aloud and shrugged his shoulders up to his ears as he bit his bottom lip, feeling the blood begin to pool in his mouth.</p><p>“Is it just me,” Hannibal reached around and caressed his throbbing cock, “or have you started to find pleasure in pain?”</p><p>Will glanced back at him, “That’s just one of many things you’ve managed to pull out of me.” He admitted lowly. </p><p>Hannibal smiled he hit him again, and again, getting harder each time as Will finally relented and cried out and hung his head, panting as he groaned from the stinging pain. He knees were bent, and turned inwards as he pressing himself up against the stove. </p><p>Hannibal gently set the spatula down and leaned down, pressing his lips against Will’s raw ass. He rolled out his tongue and ran it up to his hips, feeling the heat radiating off of his reddened skin before he bit down hard.</p><p>Will let out a soft groan, grunting as Hannibal released his jaw, and let his tongue run around his bruising skin. Hannibal put two of his fingers into his mouth as he stood up, wetting them thoroughly before he took them out and rubbed them against Will’s entrance. Will gasped and looked up, feeling Hannibal push his fingers into him slowly.</p><p>”You’re still not use to the feeling?” Hannibal mentioned.</p><p>”The beginning is always a bit...shocking...” Will admitted.</p><p>Hannibal tilted his head and pushed his fingers in further, causing Will to rise up onto his toes as he moaned. He ran the blood off of his lip with his tongue, feeling Hannibal’s long fingers push and rub against him.</p><p>“The one thing I wont miss about Abigail’s move to college, is enjoying moments like these <em>less</em> privately.” Hannibal admitted.</p><p>“Y-You don’t plan on going public...”</p><p>”I have a lot of plans.” He smiled as he twisted his fingers.</p><p>“Oh!—....fuck...” Will murmured.</p><p>“Language, Will.” Hannibal warned. “What’s more fun than enjoying each other’s company?” </p><p>“I-Intimately....” Will added on.</p><p>“Yes, intimately.” Hannibal pulled out his fingers and stepped behind him, “I can be very selfish when it comes to you, Will, but you always find a thrill in the thought that someone may be watching.”</p><p>”Are you projecting onto me?” Will asked.</p><p>“No, you seemed to have a wonderful time in church...” </p><p>Will’s face reddened and he looked at the stove and closed his mouth tightly. “You initiated that.” He murmured.</p><p>“I found it rather charming,” Hannibal spread his ass, leaning back slight before he started to press into him, “to see you so aroused in such a divine space.”</p><p>Will buckled slightly, bitting onto his lips again as he arched his back. His body temperature raised drastically as he felt chills shoot all over his body.</p><p>”Y-You— made me...” he continued to argue.</p><p>”Not entirely” Hannibal grunted as he finally slid in,  “but I was equally as aroused.”</p><p>“Y-You find a thrill in... blasphemy.” Will’s shoulder’s relaxed as the pleasurable sensation rode throughout his body. He rolled his head to the side as Hannibal moved in and kissed the nape of his neck.</p><p>“My thrill is knowing you belong to me, Will...” Hannibal whispered, causing Will to shiver slightly. Hannibal leaned back and grabbed onto a tuft of Will’s hair, starting to rock his hips into him. Will cried out as he head was pulled back, looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>The psychiatrist’s upper lip twitched slightly as he grunted lowly, thrusting into Will with force as the smaller man’s body lurched forward from the impact of his thrusts. Hannibal pulled Will off of the counter, the curly brunette leaving his fingertips against the marble stone as Hannibal kissed him. Hannibal tilted his head and leaning over Will, putting his own hand on the counter as he deepened the kiss, burrowing himself inside of his former patient. </p><p>Will let out a groan, closing his eyes as both of them breathed heavily. His head was spinning with ecstasy, and his legs were shaking as Hannibal reached down and wrapped his hand around Will’s stiff cock. Will broke the kiss gasping as he looked down. Hannibal was caressing him gently with his thumb, his hand starting to get wet with precum as he continued to thrust into Will, edging him on.</p><p>Will let out a shrill cry as Hannibal purred into his ear, biting down gently before he licked his neck and sunk his teeth in. Will tensed, furrowing his brows as the pain began to mix with the pleasure. It added another level of feeling in Will. Hannibal was right, he really did enjoy the pain. Hannibal had groomed him to be the perfect masochist. </p><p>Will was now always flexible to Hannibal’s sexual fantasies, and it had not shocked Hannibal when Will started to become more submissive to his desires. Hannibal was always gentle, making sure Will would know exactly what would be done to his body. He was nurturing and soothed him when he was done. A sort of aftercare Will never received before. They were not only exploring each other, but the theirselves as well. Will figured out what he liked and disliked, and Hannibal enjoyed living a reality with the man he loved so dearly.</p><p>Will lowered his torso, resting his forearms over the counter as he laid his head against them, moaning as Hannibal drove into him relentlessly. He was already close, desperately trying to hold back for his beloved.</p><p>Suddenly, Hannibal yanked him up by his hair and spun him around so Will was facing him. He pinned him to the counter and grabbed his legs.</p><p>“Whoa!—” Will reflexively cried out as he grabbed the counter behind him.</p><p>“You’ve been working out, Will, you can hold yourself up.” </p><p>Hannibal hoisted his legs up off of the floor and Will wrapped them around his waist, holding himself up by his arms. Hannibal pushed himself back inside of Will, and the man let out a shout as Hannibal started to rock into him. Will’s arms burned as he was forced to keep himself up, and Hannibal put his hands on Will’s hips as he pounded into him.</p><p>”Oh fuck! Fuck! I’m gonna come!—” Will shouted turning his head away as he panted, but Hannibal grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at him, “What are you doing?”</p><p>”You never let me see the look on your face when you come.” Hannibal remarked, his face was flushed as his greying hair hung over his eyes. </p><p>Will’s face turned red, and he tried to grab onto Hannibal’s hand, but he couldn’t hold himself up well.</p><p>“D-Don’t!—“ He complained as he smacked his hand back down onto the counter. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“I-It’s embarrassing...” Will murmured.</p><p>“Then hold it.” Hannibal declared. </p><p>Will’s eyes widened slightly before he whined and squeezed them shut. His cock was throbbing, and twitching eagerly as Hannibal edged him on, and Will groaned and tried to pull his head away.</p><p>“I-I can’t! I can’t!” Will cried out, feeling his nose burn with impending tears. Will opened his eyes and looked up at Hannibal. </p><p>Hannibal moved his grip from his jaw to his cheek, caressing him softly as Will turned and pressed his face into Hannibal’s hand before bitting in the space between his thumb and pointer finger.</p><p>Will’s body shook, as Hannibal grinned, pushed over the limit as he dropped onto his forearms. Will grabbed the back of Hannibal’s head, and his body tensed, a flash of white clouding his vision before he jolted. He cried out as Hannibal held onto him, watching Will’s face contort before he came, his hips bucking as he nearly collapsed, Hannibal catching him, only further shoving himself inside as Will’s legs shook violently; desperate cries leaking from Will’s throat. Hannibal grunted and held onto the table, clutching Will tightly as he closed his eyes. Will was wrapped around him like a sloth, clutching onto his back as his feet stayed around his waist.</p><p>“You held a lot in...” Hannibal breathed.</p><p>“Mh, did you see?”</p><p>”Yes.” Hannibal chuckled as he slowly got onto his knees, holding Will with his arm.</p><p>“Did you— did you come inside of me?” Will asked, pulling back an looking at him.</p><p>“Sorry...” Hannibal chuckled. “I couldn’t help myself...” Hannibal slowly set him on the floor and pulled out of him as Will grunted. </p><p>“Don’t get your hopes up,” Will started, “this is a one time thing.”

</p>
<p>“Oh Will, you’ve just opened up a door for me, and I intend on keeping my foot in it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>